In general, a communication base station includes a digital signal processing unit and a radio signal processing unit together in a single physical system. However, such a communication base station including the digital signal processing unit and the radio signal processing unit is required to be installed in each and every cell. Such configuration limits optimization of cell design. In order to improve a cell design, a plurality of antennas is connected to a single base station. Through connecting multiple antennas to the single base station, a cell can be efficiently formed to reduce a coverage hole.
However, such structure limits maximization of system capacity although the cell design is improved. Thus, a novel structure of a base station and a transmission method thereof are required to maximize radio capacity.